highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilycloud
❝ Everyone be quiet! Stagstar did nothing wrong! ❞ — Lilycloud about the incident with Dustythorns and Stagstar, stated at the Gathering. Lilycloud is a cream and white Norwegian Forest Cat X Siberian, with cream and orange-ish fur, a white underbelly, white-tipped ears, white legs + paws and a bushy cream tail. She is incredibly anxious, quiet, and caring. She is extremely loyal, yet she does most things for her gain and her gain only. She manipulates people she sees to be rude or unworthy. She is a WindClan warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Norwegian Forest Cat Her mother was a NFC. Siberian Her father was a Siberian. Description: Lilycloud is a semi-long haired, soft-coated feline with pale yellow eyes, cream x orange-glazed fur and white legs, alongside white-tipped ears, her left ear containing a tiny rip in it. She has a scar running down her front left leg, a scabbed up scar on her muzzle, a slightly damaged nose, and a lazy right eye. Palette: : = Base (#FFDEAD) : = Markings (#F0F8FF) : = Other Markings(#BEBEBE) : = Eyes (#FFEBCD) : = Inner Ears (#DDA0DD) : = Nose (#FFB6C1) : = Tongue (#DB7093) : = Pawpads (#000009) : = Scars (#F08080) Voice: Lilycloud's voice is alluring, and is slightly high-pitched. It's extremely soft, almost like a small kit's voice. Scent: Lilycloud contains a smell of soft lavender mixed with the moorland wind. It smells sweet, almost like an orange. Gait: Lilycloud tends to be very anxious with her gait, making small steps and always being sure that she isn't in anyones' way. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Caring -' She is very caring, almost always understanding someones' feelings and making sure they don't feel sad. She is the shoulder to cry on, typically. * '''+ Loyal -''' She would do anything for her Clan. She is loyal to it through and through, and would never back down to a fight or anything that would harm her Clan. * '''± Quiet -''' Lilycloud is incredibly quiet, never making the first move to talk to anyone. This saves her the time of having to hear about drama, but loses her chances at making friends. * '''± Ambitious -''' She wishes to be the best warrior, and possibly leader, to her Clan. This gets in the way sometimes, due to her daydreaming about leading. * '''− Selfish -''' Although this soft she-cat may seem like the giving type, she tends to think about her needs before being generous. This is something she can't help, she tries her best to hide it, as it's embarrassing. * '''− Manipulative -''' She is very manipulative to people she doesn't see as kind or nice. She acts nice to them, but is just using them, and eventually becomes cold and distant. '''Likes *The day-time **She enjoys day-time, the sunshine is one of her favourite things. She despises the darkness, as she feels shut in. *Herbs **She strongly enjoys the taste of herbs, for some reason. It's something most cats hate, but she likes it! *Kits **She has always dreamed about having kits, and likes them a lot. They're tiny, fluffy kittens who know next to nothing, what's not to like? *Running **Like..most WindClan cats? Hello? 'Dislikes' *Water **The taste of it. The look of it. The feeling of it. Everything about it is horrible to her. *Fighting **Although she's quite good at it, it bores her to keep learning the same move over and over. She won't turn down a good play-fight, though! *Her scars **She hates her scars. They make her less attractive, and they just look weird. She shows them off to kits, however, since they at least think they're cool! 'Goals' *Find a mate **Sometimes she just wants to settle down, find love, and stay at camp all day and talk about how cute they are. Too bad she's too shy to even say hello to someone. *Get kits **Her dream is to be in the nursery one day, teaching those little fluffballs all she knows! The birth would be a bit painful, though. She might just get another she-cat to do it for her. *Become leader **She's ambitious, for StarClan's sake! She wants to lead. 'Fears' *The dark **Embarrassing, I know. She hates the dark, and would like to stay far, far away from it. *Large birds **She wants to scream and run away every time she sees a bird of prey! 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-present moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Lilycloud doesn't know much about ThunderClan. :She grunts, anxiously rubbing her paw over her left ear. |-|WindClan= :Goldenwheat/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/55% ::"She's my first friend, and I worry about her, with her orange eyes..." :She chuckles, licking her hind leg. |-|ShadowClan= ::"I heard they're really rude.." :She looked anxious, shifting her limbs. |-|RiverClan= ::"Ew. Fishy wishy kitties." :She snorts, clearly uninterested at RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= ::"Tree cats? I could get used to talking to one!" :She looked calm. |-|Outside the Clans= ::"Hmm..." :She looked thoughtful, unknown as to what to say about them. 'Trivia' *Lilycloud was created on a whim, and her name was thought out for about 3 hours. *She almost wasn't created! The creator was going to wait until ShadowClan opened. *She's very young, yet is a kit at heart still. 'Quotes' ❝ I prefer to stick to myself. Though, I wouldn't mind having a friend. You get lonely sometimes, y'know? ❞ — Lilycloud to Goldenwheat. ❝ The new member looked incredibly nervous, rubbing her paw over her ears awkwardly. ❞ — Lilycloud 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__